


Jack and Daniel Snippet

by LtLJ



Series: Retrograde [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel discuss supply problems for Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Daniel Snippet

Looking over the list of supplies requested for Atlantis, Jack said, "I don't know how we're going to requisition this stuff."

"What stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Kid stuff." Jack picked an item off the list. "'Cotton underwear, children's, all sizes.'"

Daniel lifted his brows. "Right. Deep Space Telemetry doesn't usually require children's underwear."

"That's what I'm saying. And baby stuff. Lots of baby stuff. And lots of stuff to prevent the making of babies." Jack winced. "That's going to be tricky. I don't think there's a form for that."

"That would be medical, wouldn't it? You could ask Carolyn."

Yeah, like hell Jack was going to talk to the woman inextricably fixed in his mind as Hank's baby daughter about requisitioning prophylactics. He set the supply list aside in the "worry about it later/somebody else's problem" pile. "Screw it. I'm going to get a truck and the petty cash and send Walter to Target." He picked up the other list. "I'm thinking Major Lorne."

"To send to Target?" Daniel frowned. "I think Walter--"

"No." Jack gave him a look. "For Sheppard's 2IC."

"Oh." Daniel sat up a little, giving it serious consideration. "He's done some good liaison work with the Jaffa. You're thinking that would help him get along with the Athosians."

"Yeah. Teal'c thinks he'd be a good choice, too." Jack had also been looking for somebody easygoing and adaptable; this was not the posting for a hardass, by any stretch of the imagination. "I got a couple of others in mind, but he's at the top of the list. And he's got the Ancient gene."

"Does he want the assignment?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him about it yet."

Daniel looked significantly at the calendar, then his watch. "So were you going to talk to him about it at all or were you just going to zat him and toss him onto the Daedalus at the last minute?"

Jack put on a mock-thoughtful look. "Can I do that?" Daniel just lifted a brow.

  
**end**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Jack and Daniel Snippet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559468) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune)




End file.
